A change on the winds of Time
by gothina234
Summary: Fic set in the future and past.   In a future where a deadly race called Langorans have taken control Mary Deanna Winchester is ready to change the past to save the future. Can she save her father and Uncle Dean?
1. Chapter 1

There are many things that I miss from the world. I miss my family and the way that my father used to tuck me into bed every night and tell me that while the monsters I feared were real they would never hurt me because of him. My father and my uncle protected us all until the day they attacked and the world became nothing more than a shell of its former self as did I. My name is Mary Deanna Winchester, I was named after my grandmother and my uncle. The world ended when my father died. I'm going to change the future and save my family.

The future is not a friendly place in fact its the most dangerous place you could ever imagine. I was eight when my father, Sam Winchester, was killed by the Lagorans. I saw my father murdered, he fell to floor and looked at me hiding under the bed, I think his last thoughts were prayers hoping that they wouldn't find me. God answered that prayer but he didn't answer my cries to bring my daddy back. My uncle Dean burst through the door an hour after they left. I was still frozen under the bed. He fell to his knees and hovered his hands above the still chest of his brother. I had never seen my uncle cry but he couldn't take his eyes off Sam till he saw me underneath the bed crying and staring at Dad. He rushed and pushed the bed across the floor making the screeching noise that reminded me of his screams, he picked me up and hugged me tight to his chest making sure my head was in his shoulder so I couldn't see my father.

I was never the same after that day, it got even worse when I was eleven. I had already told my uncle Dean that I wanted to hunt although he at first was adamant that I would not be joining the fight against the Lagorans who were slowly but surely growing in numbers, they were becoming a formidable threat and I wanted to kill the Langoran son of a bitch that killed my dad.

By the age of seventeen I was a deadly hunter and assassin. Uncle Dean had trained me as much as he could but I wanted to learn more, when I was fourteen (I'm a quick learner) I told my uncle that I wanted to learn more about fighting, he wanted me to stay near so he could protect me. I think all he wanted was something to remind him of his brother. I do look like Sam, I have his brown eyes and inherited his dark brown hair but for some reason I inherited my Uncle Dean's love of cars especially the 67' Impala. After my dad died it was the only place I felt safe, Dean used to find me huddled in the passenger seat. Sleeping in that seat always reminded me of my dad and the way he used to moan at Dean to turn down Metallica because I was trying to sleep in the back.

When I was fifteen I left the safety of my cousins and uncle Dean to find someone to train me more in combat. Dreyden trained me in everything you could imagine, I learned how to kill someone with one move, he was once an assassin and that is what he trained me to be. He taught me to kill without mercy and that is what I did, every Langoran I encountered on my journey back home I slaughtered without mercy. The Langoran race appeared out of nowhere when I was seven, they wanted to turn the world into a wasteland full of blood and fear. They started on small towns and then moved to larger cities, once the Langorans entered a town or city everyone in it would be almost hypnotised into following their orders. Anyone who defies them is eliminated, they took out Dad because he was beginning to put together what they had planned.

I was twenty one when Uncle Dean died. The Langoran's attacked the base and killed Dean, a further twelve people were killed by an explosion and I was in a coma for three months. My cousins John and Adam were hollow versions of themselves and I knew that they felt exactly how I felt when my dad died. I decided to change it, I wasn't about to let them turn into something that they didn't deserve to be so I came out with a plan to go back to the past and warn my father.

If I warned him before I was born maybe I can save my mother as well.

My name is Mary Deanna Winchester, I am a merciless killer out for revenge for my father. And now for my Uncle Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, you must understand that time travel without the help of an angel hurts like hell and my cousins Adam and John completely opposed my idea of travelling into the past, they wanted to try win the war in our time as they had built lives. No matter what I said to them they would not budge.

"The past must stay the past. You have no idea what could happen if you go and mess with the past" John said sternly.

John was such a stubborn ass, even though I was two years older than him he still treated me like I was a child. These words didn't really matter a week later. John and Sam were killed trying to save a group of prisoners, it was a trap for them. The prisoners were beyond help, they beat my cousins to near death and then allowed their master to kill them. I found out it was same Langoran bastard that had killed my dad and uncle Dean. One moment was all it took to make the decision. The future was doomed and everyone around me knew it. We had heard that a group of resistance fighters had committed mass suicide a few towns over, they decided to take the easy way out. I scrounged around for any information on how to travel back to the past without the help of a junk less angel. I finally found one in one of Bobby's books, a rare alignment allowed for a brief hole in time that allowed travel to any moment at least that is what I think it said. It was in an ancient Latin that I could barely translate.

I packed everything I thought I would need including some of the prototype weapons we had developed to take the Langorans on with. I managed to pack a duffel with weapons ranging from silver knives to a blade that could kill an angel. Walking away from the compound was hard but I knew that if I could get to the right moment everything would change. The entrance to the hole was in the most leap of faith place ever. It was centered below San Francisco Bridge, the nearby city was crawling with zombie-like citizens, the resistance referred to it as a hot zone. I struggled to get to the bridge, I threw a energy grenade (something my cousin Adam had developed) and it cleared a route long enough for me to jump into the hole.

It was the most painful moment of my entire life. Everything of who I am was ripped apart and put back into place, one moment I was being ripped through time the next I was slamming into the middle of a road. The last thing I heard was the screech of tyres halting to a stop.

My mind was hazy when I first opened my eyes. My vision wouldn't return to normal as my head tossed from side to side. I panicked for a split second when a cold hand was placed on my sweat ridden forehead but I felt calmed when I heard a deep voice telling me everything was ok. The covers that hugged me were itchy and annoying but they kept my frail body warm so Idecided to be patient with them. My body burned and ached as I pulled myself up, my eyes had a private battle with the light but I finally willed them to open.

I almost stopped breathing. Before my eyes was my father looking tired but alive. He wasn't covered in blood as I remembered him from when I was eight.

"Is it really you?" I said looking at Sam then to Dean.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've ever met" he said kindly.

The words stung before I realised he woud have no idea who I was, my mind was so foggy it was hard to piece together words. A familiar angel walked into view stared at me, he knew who I was I could tell by the realisation in his eyes.

"Cass care to fill in the gaps" Dean said as he walked over and sat on the bed opposite mine.

"I have no idea why she is here but I know her face. It was burned into my mind while in heaven. Sam this is your daughter Mary Deanna Winchester".

Sam turned and looked at me with shock. At that moment my barriers broke down and tears began to slide down my pale cheeks, I wiped them as they fell from my eyes.

"Hey Dad. Long time no see".


	3. Chapter 3

"My daughter! What do you mean my daughter?" Sam said shocked as he leapt off the bed towards Castiel, I wiped the tears from my face and regained my previous composure. I knew better than to let my emotions get the better of me.

"There is a weapon in heaven that allows angels to see the future without having to actually travel there. You are destined to have a daughter and she is your daughter. I, however , have no idea why she is here," Castiel said. I had not seen him in years and I hated even being in the same room with him. My father turned back to me and just stared at me, I felt like he was analysing me.

"Can you not stare at me like I am some anomally? No offence," I said, he blinked a few times before turning away. It was strange seeing my dad when he was young, it was even weirder seeing my Uncle Dean young. He had no grey yet and no wrinkles, he had not faced the horrors that I had seen. I lifted myself up off my bed, I swayed slightly and started to fall but I was caught mid-fall.

"Woah hey there. Take it easy. You were pretty banged up when we found you," Dean said as he helped me stand.

"Its nothing," I said shaking him away "I've had a lot worse."

I saw Dean turn to Sam with a worried look on his face, I limped over to my bag and pulled out a vial of purple liquid.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, I smiled at the fact that I had knowledge they didn't, it usually was the other way round.

"It'll help me heal faster. Trench-coat angel can't heal me because I'm out of my time. Bottom's up!" I said as I downed the lavender root mixture that I had brought with me, I winced when I felt it course through my blood. It tasted like crap as well.

"What are you doing here?" Dean said as he stared at me.

"I came to prevent the future. I want to change it," I said in a serious tone.

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked, he sat on the bed opposite me, he looked like a child ready to listen to a story.

"Everyone is dead, I barely managed to get back here."

"How did I die?" Sam asked, I looked at him and I swear I saw something familiar in him.

"You don't want to know," I said as I felt my heart ache.

"Yes I do. You have the same face I had when my father died. What happened?" Sam demanded, his whole body language told me he bracing himself for a bad answer.

"You were murdered in front me when I was eight, I was hiding under the bed from Langorans, they are the threat in the future. You heard them coming and you hid me and told me to stay still and quiet. They tortured you for about an hour before they killed you, I could hear you screaming when they tortured you. They left after they had killed you and Uncle Dean turned up an hour later," I said as I felt my eyes water and my voice break.

Sam rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, I sobbed in my fathers arms. I hugged him tightly, it had over a decade since I had hugged my father.

"Dean raised me from then, I'm so sorry daddy. I couldn't do anything to stop them," I cried as I felt my heart ache further.

"Shhhhh... its alright. Dad's here," I heard him say. He held me in a tight hug that I never wanted to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Dad held me for a few more minutes before he pulled away from the hug. He looked into my eyes and studied me for a moment before he got off the bed.

"I need some air," he breathed before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the motel door. I felt slightly hurt but I knew that he needed time to adjust. It wasn't everyday that your daughter landed in the middle of a road.

"I need to go. I'll be back later," Castiel said in dead tone, he took one last look at me before disappearing into thin air. I was now left with my uncle Dean. This was going to be awkward.

"I'm sorry I'm causing all this trouble for you Uncle Dean," I said before realising I had called him Uncle Dean. He is not going to take that well.

"I-Its alright. Can you tell me more? I mean about the future," He asked before sitting on the bed opposite me. It was so strange seeing him this calm. I had grown up with a broken version of this man. After Dad had died he was never the same. He had raised me well but it had not always been perfect.

"Are you sure?" I asked not wanting him to say yes.

"I'm not going to be able to help change it if I don't know what I'm changing," He replied.

"Everything was great till I turned seven, that's when the Lagoran's first came into view of the hunting community. They killed Dad when I was eight. You found me under the bed crying, you rushed me out of the room and hugged me for tightly for the rest of the night. You told me a few years later it was because you missed him and I was the last thing connecting you to him. You eventually let me train as a hunter but that wasn't enough for me, I wanted to know more so at fifteen I was trained by a master assassin. You raised me after Dad died, I can never thank you for that," I cried as I told him about the future, I could tell by the look on his face he was trying to absorb all the new information.

"What caused you to come back here?"

"We lost. We fucking lost the war. Everyone was dead. John and Sam had died as well," I sobbed trying to maintain my composure but it was all coming foward.

"John and Sam?" Dean asked confused.

"Your sons and my cousins," I said sadly, it broke my heart to see his face contort into one of pain and misery.

"They died. When?" he asked with tears on his the edge of his eyes.

"They were killed by the same Lagoran fucker that killed you and Sam, the last time I fought him he put me in a coma for three months. I was the only one left with any fight left in me. I found one of Bobby's old books. There is a small hole that allowed me to travel back so I jumped off the San Francisco bridge and landed in front of your car," I explained quickly, it felt like I was ripping out a band aid off in one swift motion if I didn't stop.

"I think I've heard enough about death. How did I raise you? I'm not exactly the best father figure in the world," he joked as he wiped away some stray tears from his cheeks.

"You gave me the impala," I laughed "You trained me to be a hunter and then I trained further and came back when I was seventeen after leaving when I was fourteen. You used to find me curled up in the passenger seat of the impala when I was nine. It was where Dad used to be so I usually snuck into the car and slept there. We only really ever had one big fight and it's one that I forgave you for," I said before bowing my head in shame.

"What did we fight over? What happened?"

"It was over Dad. You wanted to keep me enclosed at the base but I wanted to go and hunt the langoran bastard down. I yelled at you that he was gone and never coming back. I was angry and told you that you weren't my dad and you needed to stop acting like you were. You lost your temper and slapped me. I deserved it though. I was a real bitch that day," I explained.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. I want to laugh slightly at the fact he was the one apologising. This version of my Uncle Dean had not done anything wrong.

"Sam was a great Dad by the way. He looked after me, he was always moaning at you to turn down the damn music because I was sleeping in the back of the impala."

"Sounds like Sam," Dean smiled "What about your mum?"

My heart felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly by tiny needles when he asked me about my mum. I never really met her.

"She-" I cleared my throat "She died because of me. She died during childbirth," I said stoically. I decided not to let my pain about that be released.

"Maybe we can change that."

"I hope we can," I smiled.

"I seriously gave you the Impala," he asked as if I had been joking earlier. I let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, you gave to me when I was eighteen. John and Sam were pissed, they always thought they would inherit it. It's still going strong in my time," I explained to him.

"That's my baby," he smiled as he played with the Impala keys in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and I continued to talk for a few more minutes before my father came back into the room. He stopped when he saw me, I think that he had hoped he had somehow daydreamed my arrival. Dad walked over the bed I was sat down and and sat next to me, it was strange seeing my dad like this.

"I'm sorry," Dad said to me as he looked at me. I was confused by his apology, I didn't understand what he was apologising for.

"About what?" I asked.

"About dragging you into a hunter's life, I always thought that when I had children that I would somehow be able to keep them away from the horrors that we have to face. I failed. I'm sorry that you never had a normal life," Dad explained. I looked at my uncle Dean and realised that he understood what my dad was saying. I decided then it was better to tell my introduction into hunting than to let them feel in such a way.

"I had a chance at a normal life, I rejected it," I told them honestly.

"You did what?" my Dad almost yelled in surprise at my statement. I smiled slightly at hearing him yell at me. It was a sound that I thought I would never hear again from my father.

"When you were murdered I was given the chance to get away from the hunting scene. A close friend of the family called Gianna offered to look after me. She offered to take me away from the bloodshed. Uncle Dean didn't want me out of his sight but he also knew that you would have wanted me to try live a normal life. I refused to go. I was nine when I rejected the offer and I have never regretted it. I made a promise to myself to hunt down, slowly torture and kill that Langoran bastard," I told my father, I could keep the edge of rage that hit my voice when I spoke about the bastard that had ruined my life. The bastard that had taken away my father.

"You really want to kill this guy," my uncle Dean said to me.

"I almost did kill him but he got away. I was left with a few souvenirs after that fight. I have gone up against him two three times and each time his little lackies came to his rescue."

"By souveneirs you mean the scars covering your body, we saw them when we got you changed into clothing that wasn't covered with blood. You have so many," my dad said with worry in his voice.

"I have been in a lot of fights, when I was doing my training with Dreyden, I was taught to take pain, to channel it and control it. I learned not to let pain stop me in a fight. I can let it through when I'm on my own but not in battle. Pain is the one thing that connects us all. Some people let it cripple them, I let it give me strength. Every scar shows that I never gave up, I'm proud to have them," I explained to them both.

I got up from my bed and walked to my bag, I decided to show them the future. I decided to show them why they had to help me fight for it. I pulled out my red journal and walked back over to the bed. I handed the journal to my father. He opened it and his face instantly went into a small smile when he picked up a bundle of photos that I kept of the family. He picked up the first photo, I smiled as he looked at it. It was one of my favourite pictures, it was my father a holding me as a baby a few months after I had been born.

"This is you and that is me," he smiled. My uncle Dean walked over and sat next to my dad, his face cracked into a smile slightly when he saw the picture.

"I'm six months in that picture," I told them.

"Where is your mum?" my dad asked me. My heart felt heavy, I didn't want to tell him what had happened. I knew I had to though, I couldn't keep secrets from my father.

"You had to raise me alone, my mum died in childbirth. I came back to try save her as well."

"She died," my dad said in a small whisper, I think he was in shock from hearing that the mother of his child never really had the chance to be a mother. Uncle Dean decided to move the conversation to a lighter point. He took out another photo of me, I frowned when I saw the photo. It was the last photo that had my father in it, he died a few weeks after it had been taken. They continued to look at the photo's, my father burst out laughing when he saw Dean asleep in the impala with drool down his face.

They both stopped when they came to a picture of me, John and Adam standing in front of the impala smiling with shotguns and knifes in our hands.

"They are your sons," I told my Uncle Dean.

"They are definitely your children Dean, you can see it," my Dad smiled.

"They also share your annoying habit playing pranks," I chuckled.


End file.
